


To Be Mundane

by Helene08



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s03e11 Lost Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene08/pseuds/Helene08
Summary: After the last events that shocked everyone to the core, Alec and Magnus are relieved that they can take a day off to clear their minds off things.Walking with Madzie in the streets of New-York was a distraction they both needed, when she notice a Ice-Cream shop and wants to try it out, Alec and Magnus don't see any problem with it.Arguing about what was the best Ice-Cream flavor was not part of the plan, though.But again, sometimes, Mundanes are weird.





	To Be Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters and anything recognizable doesn't belong to me but to their owners. I take no profit by writing this. 
> 
> After the last episode that broke my heart, I really wanted to write some fluff to take my mind away from all the angst in the show.
> 
> Let's say that it's a missing scene from 3*11...but it can contains some spoilers since this scene hasn't happened in the show yet.
> 
> It was a scene that one of the producers and writers of the show tweeted about months ago. 
> 
> English isn't my first language and since my computer is dead, I had to write this on my phone, thus I'm sorry for any mistakes or any grammatical errors.
> 
> God, It's been so long since I wrote Malec in this fandom, so I hope it doesn't comes as too rushed, or far-fetched. I'm slowing getting back into the writing and posting train again.

Magnus nose burns in the frigid air, and he squints against the sun reflecting off the street.

He's walking side by side with Alec and their favorite little warlock.

After everything that happened to them and to Clary, it was something that Magnus really needs.

A break.

Clary's death sadly reminds him how life can be short....especially for Shadowhunters.

So Magnus is going to take all the little and private moments he can share with Alec, while he still can.

Everyone always wants to make a big deal of everything, of all the big moments in their life like; their first kiss, their first love, their first job, or even their wedding....that most of the time they tend to forget that even the small moments are important too.

That even the moments that don't shape or change their life in one way or another, can be as meaningful and as important as the so-called big moments.

Alec frowns when he notices that his boyfriend is lost in his thoughts, stopping his conversation with Madzie about how _crocodiles_ are her favorite pet, he looks back at Magnus and inquires worriedly. "Hey, you okay?"

Magnus raises his head and quickly nods. "Yeah, I'm fine, darling. I'm even more than fine. After all we went through lately, I really needed this."

Alec smiles sadly at him in understanding and he squeezes his hand softly in an attempt of a confort gesture; in a silent meaning:  _'I always be by your side, not matter what'._

Magnus gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

They are slowly pulling away, when out of sudden, Madzie lets out a surprised gasp, her whole face lights up when she sees a small boutique that sells Ice Cream, a few meters away from them.

"Oh, Magnus! Can we get Ice-cream, please?"

Alec and Magnus share a look while Madzie stares at the the two of them with big, hopeful eyes.

Magnus chuckles at her reaction and says softly, "Why not sweetpea, but let me ask to Catarina first, okay?"

"I'm sure she will agree," counters back Madzie immediately. "As long as it's just one."

Alec and Magnus exchange another look.

_Kids_.

"Let's ask her first, okay?" proposes Alec gently but firmly. "If she says yes, you can have one."

Madzie nods still smiling hopefully at the both of them, and Magnus takes his phone to send a small text to Catarina.

Since she was in a nursing convention, he knows that he should probably call her instead, but he doesn't want to worry her for nothing.

He guesses that they're not the only ones who deserve a break from everything.

_'Hey Cat sorry to bother you in your driking and bitching about doctors convention but the little pumpkin' wants Ice-Cream. Can she have one?'_

Her message came a minute later.

**'Very funny Mags it's barely noon I didn't even started drinking....but you might be not wrong about the bitching about doctors thing. Of course she can but not more than one please.'**

_'No problem and don't forget to have fun!'_

_**"Will do, thanks again for taking care of her."** _

Magnus puts his phone back in his jean pocket, and smiles back at Madzie, "Well she'd said yes."

"See, I told you!" says Madzie jumping up and down. "She already said yes a few months ago." 

"It doesn't hurt to ask for the permission first, crocodile." 

Madzie beams at the both of them and takes Alec hand before dragging him away, she's almost bouncing with excitement.

"Come on, let's go Alec!"

Alec reluctantly allows her to drags him towards the small black and white _"Ice & Vice"_ shop.

"Slow down Madzie," he says with an amused chuckle. "No need to rush. The shop won't disappear, you know?"

Magnus shakes his head fondly at the both of them and he walks rapidly to catch up with them.

●¸. •*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•. ¸● ღ ღ ღ ●¸. •*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•. ¸●

The shop is painted with warm beige colors, and the billboards that shows the ice-cream flavors is painted in black and white to fit the colors of the vitrine outside.

The three of them are standing in the waiting line of the shop. A tall blonde-haired woman with a green apron are taking the orders.

"So, sweetpea what kind of flavor do you want?" asks Magnus curiously as he looks at the little girl in Alec's arms. "Take your time to choose, okay?"

Madzie raises her head to look at the billboard in front of her.

She seems to really think about it, after awhile, she answers excitedly. "Can I have one with sprinkles, please?"

Magnus nods at her and Madzies says simply. "Thank you," 

"Always so polite, " he stares at Alec who's smiling at the both of them. With a wave of his hand he hums slowly. "I'm going with mint and chocolate chip. What about you?"

"Uh, I don't know..coffee, I guess," replies the other man without missing a beat. "Yeah, coffee sounds great."

Magnus gives him a judgmental look.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head but his eyes shine amusement. "In fact, it shouldn't even surprise me that you decide to choose _that_ among all the flavors in the world."

"It's a classic," says Alec defensively as he raises an eyebrow at him. "What kind of people decide to pick your flavor when they want to eat Ice-cream? It shouldn't even be an option."

"Oh, believe me darling, a lot of people do."

Alec looks mildly unimpressed. "If you say so."

"Let me prove it to you then," says Magnus confidently. "I'm telling you, Alexander, nobody says no to Mint-Chocolate."

"Alec's right," argues back Madzie as she's still resting in Alec's arms, "It is so weird."

"Thank you crocodile," retorts back the tall dark-haired man gratefully. Madzie laughs and raises her hand for a high-five, which he delivers.

He's looking way too proud for his own good when he stares back at his boyfriend smugly. "See? At least someone is agreeing with me."

Magnus scoffs but once again he can't hide the smile that appears on his face.

"You two don't know what you are talking about. It is the best ice-cream flavor in the world."

They don't have the time to add more into it, because the woman behind the counter clears her throat to gain their attention.

She has a name tag that says _'Callie'_ clipped in her green apron.

She smiles at Alec, "You have a beautiful family."

Alec frowns and stammers awkwardly as Madzie hides shyly her face in his chest, "We're not, I-I mean she's not-"

Magnus cuts him off and says with a friendly smile. "Thank you, darling, but we're only her babysitters."

Callie's eyes goes wide and she blushes red in embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. My bad, sorry, for making assumptions."

"Not bad taken," tries to reassures her the former high-warlock of Brooklyn. "Actually, we take that as a compliment."

She quickly composes herself and smiles back at the both of them.

"So, what can I get you today?"

"Can we get a vanilla ice-cream with sprinkles, a cone with coffee and one cone with mint chocolate chip, please?", demands Magnus with a smirk.  "I'm trying to teach to my boyfriend what kind of ice-cream he should choose from now on, instead of the plain old coffee."

Alec rolls his eyes at him but it's mostly out of pure fondness. "Hey, don't knock coffee off, it has a lot of nuances flavors hiding inside." 

"If you say so darling," replies back Magnus unconvinced while Callie chuckles at their antics.

"Not that I'm one to pick a side but-," she looks back at Alec and continues matter-of-factly. "You know, he's not completely wrong....a lot of people only swears by our Mint and Chocolate ice cream."

Alec snorts out a laugh, stunned. "Wait, really?"

Callie nonchalantly shrugs. "Yeah, it's a really popular flavor," keeping her tone kind she adds slowly. "You can go and take a seat....your order will be ready in a few minutes."

With these last words, she walks towards her coworker to help him with their order.

The three of them walks towards one of the free tables in the restaurant, Alec drops Madzie gently in a chair, and he and Magnus each takes a seat next to her.

"See Alexander? I told you that everyone liked it," counters Magnus smugly, and Madzie from her seat laughs. "You still have a lot to learn about the mundane world, darling."

With a shake of his head Alec mutters grumpily.

_'Mundanes.'_

As he stares at Alec and Madzie arguing about how mundanes are weird sometimes, Magnus realises that even if he doesn't has his magic anymore, that _this_ was exactly what he needeed. 

He knows that as long as he has Alec by his side everything will turn out to be fine at the end of the day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
